Interference
by CSIslave
Summary: Labor Day story... Sara and Grissom are forced to take a day off.


"So, Grissom… you have Labor Day off?" He looked up at his doorway; Sara was leaning against the frame, smiling at him.

"Yes… the director is forcing me to take it." His expression was sour and Sara couldn't help but laugh.

"Hey, you're not alone; I was forced into taking it off, too." She stood there expectantly, so Grissom sighed and did something he rarely did; started a conversation.

"So, what are you doing on your day off?"

"I thought I'd probably read some of my forensic magazines, listen to the police scanner so I don't fall behind, do some paper work… you know, the usual."

"That's no healthy, Sara." She raised an eyebrow. Grissom was so used to saying this to her, he just plowed on.

"You need something else in your life; you can't let your work consume you."

"Like you let happen to you?" She stepped angrily into the room, leaned across the desk and got right in Grissoms' face.

"You want me to have some excitement in my life? Interfere. You could stop by, call, anything." She straightened up, looking at Grissoms' shocked face. "I'll see you on Tuesday." She walked out, shaking her head. Grissom stared at the spot she had been a moment ago, his heart still pounding; she had been so close… He took off his glasses, rubbing his temples.

_I want to do something, Sara… I just can't trust myself… and I'm not sure I can trust you._

"Did I come at a bad time?" Catherine stood by his desk, a DNA result in her hand.

"Catherine… hi."

"I just ran into Sara in the hall…" Grissom didn't say anything. Scoffing, Catherine plopping herself into a chair. "Grissom, you're going to loose her. Believe me, a girl can only take so much rejection before she completely snaps; and when that happens, you will never see her again." Grissom just sat, listening. "DNA was a match, by the way." She walked out, leaving Grissom with a lot to think about.

> > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > > >

Sara sat back onto her couch, flipping through TV channels, hardly seeing what was on one before going onto the next. Frustrated, she tossed a pillow across the room.

"Dammit, Grissom!" She sunk into the couch again, head in her hands. Determined, she stood and went to her table; Saturdays paper sat there, untouched.

"I need a new life? Fine. I'll look into clubs or something… maybe I can get a second job…" she tore furiously through the paper, tears trickling down her face. Nothing caught her eye, so she stormed to the door to get Sundays paper. She yanked to door open and saw Grissom standing there with a bouquet of roses, his hand poised and ready to knock on the door. Sara just stared at him as he took her in; even in her pajamas, she was radiant. He noticed the tears on her face and his heart felt heavy.

"Sara, I…" Saras' voice was caught in her throat; she couldn't believe that Grissom was actually there.

"Can I come in?" She shook her head, trying to clear her mind. Grissom stepped back, looking hurt.

"Oh, that's okay… I understand."

"Grissom, no… come on in." She tried to smile as she stepped to the side. Grissom nodded at her, looking around. She led him to the couch and he sat awkwardly.

"Um… do you want a beer?"

"Water… if that's all right."

"Fine…" she walked into the kitchen and pulled out a glass; her hands shook as she filled it with water from the sink. Walking back out, breathing shakily, Sara handed Grissom the glass.

"Here you go."

"Thank you." They sat in silence for a moment as Grissom took a long drink.

"What did you want?" Sara knew she was being rude, but it was hard on her to have Grissom in her house and just sitting there. He looked over and her and set his glass down.

"Well… I got these for you." He handed her the flowers. She took them, smiling a little, and looked back into Grissoms' eyes.

"Why?" He hesitantly made eye contact; that was more than he could stand.

"Because… I do care about you Sara. I know I never show it… but I do. More than I can say." Sara couldn't breathe. Grissom confessing his feelings for her? What next? And then she knew; he wouldn't do anything next; he had finally done something, and now it was her turn.

"You don't have to say anything." She set the flowers on the table and eased her body closer to Grissoms'. He looked at her face, still a little shaky from his confession. She touched her nose to his and watched him; he wasn't going to do anything, so Sara did; she closed the distance between their lips and wrapped her arms around Grissom. She pulled away quickly though, afraid that Grissom would do something… or do nothing. He sat in shock, his fingers on his lips.

"Grissom?" He looked into her eyes. "Are you okay?" She felt like crying. After what seemed like years, Grissom smiled at her and leaned in close to her. She smiled back and he kissed her deeply. Sara closed her eyes, savoring every taste and touch. The phone pierced the silence, and Sara pulled away, grinning apologetically.

"Sidle. Oh, hi Warrick." She sat quietly for a moment. Grissom watched her and then his phone rang too.

"Grissom."

"It's Brass. We have a B and E about a block from the lab… so far, three bodies have been found. I know it's your day off, but can you come in? You and Sara will work it on your own. We've still got that Serial case."

"Yeah. I'll be there in a sec." He hung up and saw that Sara was done with her call too.

"Brass call you?"

"Yeah… so I guess we have to go."

"Yeah… can we… finish this later?" Grissom smiled at her and kissed her again.

"We'll see."

"Grissom…" there was a whine to Sara's voice. Grissom smiled, shaking his finger at her.

"Fire and water...which, as they kiss, consume. The sweetest honey is loathsome in its own deliciousness. And the taste confirm the appetite. Therefore, love moderately."

"Shakespeare… I guess we better head out." She stood and went to her bedroom to change.

"Sara?" She turned and Grissom smiled at her. "Of course." She grinned and she could have sworn he blew her a kiss as he left. Laughing happily, Sara went to get ready for what she was sure would be the best day at work she'd ever had.

_THE END_

_AND_

_HAPPY LABOR DAY_


End file.
